


Broken Smolder

by ashleybenlove



Category: Mulan (1998), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, Gen, It does not work, Mulan kicks Eugene/Flynn's ass, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, but has it ever worked lol, the smolder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Flynn Rider picks the wrong house to break into in Imperial China.





	Broken Smolder

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in September 2011 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Mulan catches Flynn breaking into her and Shang's home to steal a valuable family heirloom. He sees the beautiful, elegant lady of the house, and gives her The Smolder, sure that his charms would get him out of the situation. What he doesn't see is the straight up badass beneath the makeup who proceeds to kick his ass."
> 
> This is post-Mulan 2 and pre-Tangled.

Flynn Rider had thieved his way across the European-Asian continent before arriving in Imperial China. At some point, he arrived in the Imperial City and seen a beautiful house, that looked like it had things he could take and get lots of money for, or keep for himself. He had gotten in easily as the door was not locked.

Li Mulan was at home when she had heard the door open and close. She knew that it was not her husband as Shang would not be home until evening, helping train new soldiers. She did not have anything planned that day except to pick up her husband later, but was well-dressed and wore makeup on this day, regardless. Hearing the sound, and not hearing anyone announce themselves, she knew it wasn’t someone friendly; she made her way stealthily to the sitting room where they had many family heirlooms, from both the Li side and the Fa side.

Her father’s armor, a beautifully made vase made by Shang’s great-grandmother, the crest of the Emperor and the sword of Shan Yu (her father had insisted that she have these in her home, as they were her honors and not his), the jade beads she had once worn to the Matchmaker, a beautiful table that was near priceless and nearly five hundred years old, the china plates that had been in Shang’s mother’s family for well over three hundred years. All of these had been entrusted to her and Shang by their families and were valuable family heirlooms. 

She walked into the sitting room to see a man with brown hair – not something seen in her country and he turned around to see her. She noted many things about him: that he was tall, that he looked European, something she had seen when Shang and her had left the country on occasion. She also noted that he was holding the vase made by Shang’s great-grandmother and was eyeing the plates. 

“Excuse me, just what do you think you’re doing?” Mulan asked.

“Holding this vase. It looks rather beautiful,” Flynn said. Then he set it carefully down on the table, making sure it didn’t break and walked toward her. 

Actually, he _swaggered_ toward her. 

She immediately went on guard. Her hands were easily hidden by her long sleeves but she had them ready in a fist. In addition, she was trained to fight in dresses and could do so with ease. She noted that she was shorter than him by about half a foot. Not a problem, added to the fact that he was not muscular and probably ill prepared for a fight…

“You got a lot of nice things, dear lady of the house. Lot of valuables, especially stuff that looks old,” he said.

“We honor our ancestors,” Mulan said. 

He bowed his head a little, something he figured would have a little sway with her, as so many people since he got in China bowed to him. He then said, “Hey, how you doing?” while his lips, face as a whole, and his eyebrows changed into his Smolder.

She shook her head at him and then hit him hard on the nose with her fist. He stumbled backwards when she did that. Flynn grabbed his nose and groaned loudly. 

“I was so sure that would work,” Flynn exclaimed, trying to stand up and hold his nose. 

When he walked toward her, all she did was launch a kick into his stomach, hit his chin with her fist, and tripped him with her legs quickly. He did not see it coming and when he fell on his butt, he looked up at her, staring at her in shock and surprise, winded. His jaw and nose hurt, and his stomach muscles and legs ached.

“Get out,” Mulan said simply. And then she crossed the house to the front door and opened it. 

He nodded and walked out, his hands held up as he walked out of the house, limping slightly and whispering something along the lines of “sorry” in a shamed voice.


End file.
